


1. getting lost somewhere

by Amare_pikapika



Series: kaidam- otp 30 day challenge [1]
Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Aggressive kissing, Being Lost, First Kiss, Frustration, Getting Together, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mild Language, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shut Up Kiss, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amare_pikapika/pseuds/Amare_pikapika
Summary: Adam and Kai have a very weird encounter while lost in a forest.
Relationships: Adam/Kai (The Hollow)
Series: kaidam- otp 30 day challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783054
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	1. getting lost somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> This is BAD. I am terribly sorry.

"We're lost, you idiot! And- and we lost Mira!" Kai stammered, slashing through branches in an angered rage. They had just been reunited, just a few hours ago! And now she was gone, Kai was starting to remember his childhood. All the times that his parents would up and leave without a word of information.

"Kai listen-"

"No, I'm done listening to you! All you've done is get us lost! God these stupid bushes-" Kai said, his voice was louder than normal, midway through his sentences his voice chipped as he felt the branches fight back.

Adam tried to help, not wanting to make it look like his feelings had been damaged. But he couldn't just ignore the way he wanted to tell back at Kai. He had to defend his honor, it's not like Kai meant what he was saying...he was just angry. Well, that's what Adam had to tell himself before he made Kai even more angered.

"I don't need your help!" Kai shouted arms extended as they pushed at Adam's chest. Before Adam could brace himself so he wouldn't fall, kai's fingers gripped at the 'hollow logo' shirt that he was wearing, keeping him upright as Kai glared briefly up at Adam.

"Kai-"

"You shut up!"

Adam obliges. Looking around the branched covered forest that they were trapped in. The longer they walked, the more they got lost. And Adam could tell kai was started to get fussy and frustrated. Even if he couldn't tell from his demeanor, he could definitely tell from kai's harsh words and the way his eyes glossed over.

"..your so fucking stupid." Kai chocked, his eyes downcast as he looked over Adams exposed neck, then for the longest time he just stared at his hands that gripped at Adam's shirt.

"Okay-" Adam didn't really get to finish his sentence, the second his mouth opened Kai had tugged him down. His lips crashing with Adams, it wasn't as soft and vanilla as adam had dreamt about. It was very much rough frustrating, feeling the way kai lips pressed way to hard into his mouth. It was unsettling, but it was enough to make Adam's stomach whirl.

The kiss ended quickly, Kai shoving Adam away as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

He turned around, not looking Adam in the eye as he took heavy and deep breaths. Using his powers to enlighten and start to break through branches and vines again.

"...it's getting dark and I really don't want to be stuck in here for the night. So...let's just try and find a way out. Okay?" Kai asked, his head turning to look back at adam, cheeks rosy.

Adam nodded, he knew probably now wasn't the time to talk about it. Even though he would have killed to talk this out so they could get their feelings out.   
But Kai was right, it was getting dark, and they should get out of this large closeted forest.

"Okay."

And just like that, the two were back at calling out Mira's name and slashing through the trees.


End file.
